Dragonstorm
Russia |side2 = China Pacific Front |goal1 = Destroy the Sino-Japanese forces |goal2 = Destroy the Russian forces |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = General Xiu Rong Wu |forces1 = * Full Russian arsenal * Giant Squid, Psychic Sensor and Cloning Vats stolen by unknown infiltrators |forces2 = * Full Chinese arsenal * Most Pacific Front arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Severe |music = He Lives (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = * Speeder * Cesare }} Operation: Dragonstorm is the twelfth and final Soviet Act One campaign mission. Briefing It's finally happened, Comrade. The long destined battle between the two giants has begun. Perhaps it was because we got too close to the truth in Japan, but this plan seems to have been a long time in coming - it would explain how events went since the beginning of the war. We should have seen this, especially when the Pacific Front first invaded our shores. Norio, the hero of the Pacific Front has gone rogue, and he stated to us that there indeed was a treaty between the two armies, hence why the Chinese so effortlessly occupied Japan. While he doesn't know all the details, he suspects this was even going on decades ago when Japan was an American protectorate, and they turned the vote when Japan had to choose between being independent and joining the American Union. No other explanation makes sense. Now, Chinese forces are crossing into our Far East - they likely do not seek to totally take us over, but it is abundantly clear that they want both us and the Confederation to recognize them as the true seat of the People's Revolution. For Moscow, this is tantamount to denying the entire Revolution, and our purpose. This war is one that is now more important than even fighting the Allies. They had good intel, as the first thing they did was destroy the sole remaining MIDAS. Further, they captured both Volkov and Chitzkoi, and their little scientist, Yunru, is trying to hack them and turn them from us. Being the only commander in the area, you have been tasked to do the seemingly impossible - turn them back. The fate of the entire nation, and the World Revolution, rests here. If we lose here, all we fought will be for naught. Objective 1: Destroy enemy forces in Primorsky Krai. Events The Bear vs. The Dragon China formally torpedoed Russia, and one of their generals, Xiu Rong Wu, had already assembled invading forces in the Northern Primorsky Krai; Volkov and Chitzkoi were also immobilized by them shortly after the execution of their last mission. And was held here, guarded by some Dragonflies. The girl that the General saw last time also left through a Halftrack after completing some work. The general’s troops have already assembled in the northwest and are ready to repel Wu Xiurong’s offense, and he was given the right to use the Airbase, since it was accidentally obtained during the Okawa Falls incident. Xiu Rong immediately dispatched a number of Foxtrots and a large number of infantry to attack the General's base. Foxtrots also destroyed his Palace. Xiu Rong Wu contemptuously said: The General used all the troops in the base to eliminate the infantry, built some Flak Cannons to destroy the Foxtrots, and he soon rebuilt the Palace. With the arrival of two small reinforcements, the first wave of attacks was repulsed and he decided to begin construction of an advanced force. Xiu Rong Wu's line-type encirclement caused no great trouble for the General's defense. Fortunately, he had some Apocalypse Tanks and the base line remained stable. The General began to build the Industrial Plant, which had just been put into service, while commanding troops to fight off the attack. At this time, the intelligence told him that Xiu Rong Wu had deployed some Demolition Trucks in the city, while Xiu Rong Wu also strengthened his offensive, this time in the tank group. Not long after, the situation became even worse. Not only did Xiu Rong's use of a large number of Kirov Airships and hordes of paratroopers, but also the base of the Pacific Front used by Xiu Rong Wu in the east was revealed. It seems that Russia underestimated China's military power. The existence of the Pacific Front troops here indicates that either Chinese is using the seized Pacific Front technology or they have turned them into their own vassals. The General finally found a chance to advance his troops and occupied a Tech Base Expansion Post on the waterfront. But another bad news came: The Russians suddenly lost the access to use PsiCorps technology. It seemed that some agent infiltrated one of their technology facilities. But this has little effect on the generals. He has already assembled offensive units composed of Scud Launchers and Tesla Cruisers and those Apocalypse Tanks, and has advanced towards the southern city. When the General’s army entered the city, he discovered Wu Xiu Rong’s use of a stupid tactic: he directly detonated all Demolition Trucks, which he had previously deployed in the city, and also killed many of his own troops. This objective gave the general some advantages. When he first attacked the base, he used Scud Launchers to destroy a new seismic technology defense put into use by the Chinese military - the Hammer Defense. Because he had accumulated a lot of Repair Drones before, his attacking force quickly destroyed Xiu Rong Wu's own base. Hard-fought victory While focusing on defending the offensives of troops from the Pacific Front, the General advanced his offensive forces eastward and found the imprisoned Volkov and Chitzkoi, and then liberated them. The entire attacking force crossed the icy river and began attacking the Pacific Front base. They first detected the EMP Mines all over the road and reached the enemy’s first line of defense. The General’s continuous replenishment of the attacking forces kept them in a stable position and reached the khaki-colored enemy base. At this time, the General launched Invulnerability for the attacking force, and then directed them to quickly rush into the base. The force then used only a few minutes to wipe out the Pacific Front forces and the Sentinels that Xiu Rong Wu had deployed extra. It seems that even if Xiu Rong Wu put his defense on the secondary Pacific Front base, his battle still failed. But he finally added one sentence arrogantly: Aftermath Although the casualties on the Russian forces were high, the General can finally sigh with relief after the Chinese invasion is repelled and the dragon have been put in their place and are forced to recognize the Russian bear as the true leader of the Soviet Union. This ensured peace and stability on the Soviet realm – at least until China and Pacific Front goes to war in Korea. The world also remain fearful to the Soviets since they believed that Russia still had MIDAS warheads at their disposal (although the truth says otherwise), allowing the Soviets to keep the world in check for the next two years. The war may be over but the General still have to find out where Yuri is hiding, who managed to disappear amidst the Chinese invasion. He also figured how he could lose access to the Psychic Sensor and Cloning Vats since they were seemingly secure inside the Russian Palace. Thinking that the Soviet Union is at peace, the General returns to the United States – now renamed to Soviet States of America (S.S.A.), enforcing the Soviet will on the region and pushing out the remnants of the American military who threatens the Soviet dominance there. While the General remains on alert to any possible events masterminded by Yuri, he appears to have been caught off-guard when Leninisk Cosmodrome is sacked by the PsiCorps. Two years later, the General, now residing at Washington D.C. – now renamed to Stalington in honor of Joseph Stalin – receives a wake up call to his usual duty of policing the city. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 40000 * Several Nuwa Cannons stationed on cliff will be removed. * Some of Naval Mines will be removed. * Large amounts of EMP Mines will be removed. * The intensity of enemy attack is the weakest in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 35000 * Some of EMP Mines will be removed. * The enemy will send Foxtrots to attack the player's Field Bureau after the mission starts for a while. * The enemy will continuously send paratroopers to the player's base. * After mission starts for a while, some Pyros and Crazy Ivans will be paradropped to the player's base. Mental * Starting credits: 30000 * The enemy will send Foxtrots to attack the player's Field Bureau after the mission starts for a while. * The enemy will continuously send paratroopers to the player's base. * After mission starts for a while, some Pyros and Crazy Ivans will be paradropped to the player's base. * The battlefield will expand earlier, makes Pacific Front forces take actions earlier. * An enemy Saboteur will infiltrate the player's Barracks, thereby granting veterancy to every enemy infantry trained. This cannot be avoided since it happens just before the opening cutscene ends. More Saboteurs will be sent during the battle as well. * The enemy will continuously paradrop Terror Drones and Crazy Ivans to the player's base. * The enemy will send Demolition Trucks towards the player's base after a while if the player's War Factory is intact. * The intensity of enemy attack is the strongest in this difficulty. Behind the scenes * During version 3.0, the Pacific Front base was inaccessible by land troops as there was no land that connected it and the island the Chinese and the Russians are, thereby requiring the use of amphibious transports or an air assault with Kirovs and Wolfhounds. Trivia * If the player builds a Tactical Nuke Silo, General Wu will respond in kind by building one himself in the middle of the Pacific Front base. This Tactical Nuke Silo does not need any tech requirement. zh:巨龙风暴 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Soviet missions